My Everything
by Miyusawa45
Summary: Two little boys from an enemy kingdom always played together they were the best of friends. They were like the sun and moon but the sun disappeared one night without telling the moon. 9 years the moon still thinks of the sun and one night his sister mention a boy who looks like his friend and now the moon
1. Chapter 1

**Title : My Everything**

**Pairing - Alihaku, Hakuali, other pairings.**

* * *

**This is my rewrite of You And I to those who have read it. And to newcomer please enjoy.**

* * *

**Summary**

* * *

Two little boys from an enemy kingdom always played together they were the best of friends. They were like the sun and moon but the sun disappeared one night without telling the moon. 9 years the moon still thinks of the sun and one night his sister mention a boy who looks like his friend and now the moon will try anything to find the sun and ask him why he left him.

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

* * *

**Nine Years Ago**

Two little boys of seven years were in a special garden that only they knew. They were both princes of their own kingdoms but their family hated each other that they always had to been seen in secret. Alibaba and Hakuryuu were the best of friends and nothing could tear the two apart. The only one who knew about them being together was Hakuryuu's older sister. She understood the two well and kept their secret.

But the two boys wouldn't be able to see each other again because of a certain incident. Alibaba had come late for their meeting and they spend more time than usual that's when both child's parents went looking for them which then ended up in war. The two were never to seen each other again.

Alibaba didn't like the idea of not seeing his best friend. His father wouldn't allow him to go anywhere near the boy and it was same for Hakuryuu with his father.

One day Alibaba was in his town and was shopping with his older brothers when he saw something that caught his eyes.

"Do you want that?" Alibaba's older brother asked. Sahbmad Saluja is Alibaba's older brother and the second child to born in the household.

"If you want it hurry up so I can buy it." Ahbmad Saluja was another older brother of Alibaba's and the oldest and he can be mean but he does care for his little brother.

Alibaba handed the pendant to his older brother. Ahbmad looked at the pendent, he didn't understand the things that his little brother was interest but if it made him happy then he was fine. Ahbmad then paid the merchant and handed him the money.

"Is that all you want?" Sahbmad asked.

"Yes." Alibaba smiled.

The three then headed back to the castle where they lived. Alibaba pretended to go to bed early but that was a lie. He snuck out of the house and go meet with Hakuryuu.

"I didn't think you would come." Hakuryuu said.

"I got something for you." Alibaba said as he sat beside his friend on the grass with all the lovely flowers. Alibaba then took out a small bag and handed it to his friend. Hakuryuu took it and opened the bag slowly. Inside was a pendent in a shape of a half-moon with a red ruby on it.

"Wow."

"I saw it in town and I bought one for me too." Alibaba said. He shown his pendant that he was wearing around his neck. It was the same and Hakuryuu could see if they put the pendants together they would fit perfectly.

"Promise me that we'll always be together." Hakuryuu said.

"I promise." Alibaba said. But that time the blond didn't know that that promise wouldn't be kept and that night was their last night together.

The next day Hakuryuu waited for his best friend but he never came. He did that the following day and still his friend didn't show up. He didn't like it so he decided to go to the castle where his best friend lived but when he got there he saw that nobody was around, not the king or his best friend.

Hakuryuu fell down his knee with a shock on his face. The boy was upset that he couldn't find his best friend.

"You lied." He cried.

**Nine years later**

A young seventeen year old teenager looked out his window, his dark blue hair blowing in the wind. He stopped looking out and went back inside his room and he stared at himself in the mirror. His right eye was dark blue while his left was lighter blue because of the large scar on his face that he got into an accident when he was a child, and his mole was visible.

"Hakuryuu it's time to get u-p." His sister Hakuei had entered his room without knocking again. Hakuei looked just like Hakuryuu since they are siblings. Hakuei was there for her brother when he fell into depression since his best friend vanished without saying anything.

Hakuei can see that Hakuryuu still thinks about the boy since he always wears that pendant that Alibaba had given him around his neck at all times, never taking it off unless taking a bath or shower.

Hakuryuu took the pair of glass on his table and put it on. He looked at his wrist watch and saw he still had time before his school started. Hakuryuu headed toward the door but before he walked out he turned around when his sister called out.

"I'm sure you will meet that boy again."

"If I do how can I forgive him for leaving me alone." He mumbled and walked out his room. Hakuei followed behind her younger brother.

Hakuei had work this morning so she had time to drop Hakuryuu up at his high school.

Hakuryuu arrived at school and was being stared at by students, it was nothing new since he was the fourth prince of the Kou Empire. Some students are too scared to even approach him expect those who he calls his close friends.

Hakuryuu was smart and the head boy of his high school. People come to him if they need any help but whenever they ask he can sense nervousness in them which makes him upset, why they couldn't act normal and think of him like any other normal student.

"Hakuryuu!" Hakuryuu turned to the source of voice. It was Judal who he was really close with. He was one of his close friends who talked to him like normal. Hakuryuu has known Judal since he was seven years old. Judal also knew about his best friend who he always snuck out to play with.

"You're early today." He said.

"Hakuei had work so she dropped me off."

"That explains it." He said.

The two then headed inside their high school.

* * *

Across from the school a boy with blond hair with a short ahoge and golden eyes was riding his bicycle. He had a plastic bag hanging on the side of his bike. He stopped and arrived at a small blue house and ran inside. He then ran upstairs into one of the rooms.

There she was the boy's mother. She looked exactly like the teenager, she was sick but she still had a smile on her face. It sadden the boy to see his only mother like this.

"Alibaba is that you?" She called out.

"It's me." Alibaba walked toward the bed of his mother's bed. He then poured some hot water on a glass and gave his mother her medicine.

"I'm sorry that you have to do everything." She said. Alibaba didn't mind all the work he had to do. He knew his mother wished that he didn't have to do anything but he chose to do this for her so she could be happy and not suffer.

"Don't worry about me." Alibaba smiled. The blond looked at his pocket watch and saw it was time to go to work soon. I'll be back soon so don't wait up." Alibaba hurried and changed and left his lovely mother alone.

Alibaba arrived at the café called Wallflower that he currently works at. Once he arrived all eyes were on him.

"Good morning." He greeted to all the other employee including the manager and assistant manager. The boy has gotten to know everybody at the café. They were older then he but they still got along.

The café was always busy in the morning and Alibaba knew every customer that came by since they were regulars. Most of them were seniors, even students come before they started their classes. He doesn't see much high school students in the morning, they only comes in the afternoon or evening.

"How's your mother doing?" Sinbad the manager asked.

"She's the same as always."

"I made some soup for her so take it to her later." Sharrkan one of the cooks said. Everybody in the café knew about Alibaba's mother and they do everything they do to help.

"Alibaba can you help out in the front?" Yamraiha asked.

"Sure." Alibaba headed out and helped Yamraiha in the front.

Around noon Alibaba was on break that's when Alibaba's two good friends came to see him. They were sitting outside in one of the seats.

"Don't you have better things to do on your break then visit me?" Alibaba said.

"Nope." Both said in union. Aladdin and Morgiana has been friends with Alibaba since he moved in to the town. Unlike Alibaba they go to school. The blond wished he could go to school too but he didn't have the money to go right now. He had to take care of his mother and make sure she was happy before himself.

It was night time and Alibaba was carrying the soup that Sharrkan had made for his mother. He couldn't wait to see her. But he stopped in front of his house and dropped the bag and the soup fell over on the ground.

"This can't be happening." Alibaba rushed inside his home and called for his mother's name. Smoke was coming from the house and it was strong. Alibaba ran to his mother's room and saw her there but she wasn't moving and her eyes were closed.

"Mama." He called out. But no reply came. Tears ran down his face. He feared for the worst. Alibaba carried his mother on his back and rushed to the nearest hospital as fast as his legs could take him.

Jafar was at the café working overtime since the manager was being a lazy bum. Suddenly his cell phone rang and he saw it was from Alibaba.

"Why is he calling?"

"Alibaba what is it?" He asked.

"Jafar-san." Jafar could hear the cry from the other line. There was sadness in his voice when he said his name.

"What's wrong?" Everybody in the room got worried and watched as Jafar spoke to the blond on the other line.

"My mother is dead." The boy said. Jafar couldn't believe his ears.

"Where are you?"

"Namori hospital."

"Stay there!" Jafar hanged up and then saw everybody staring at him.

"What's wrong?" Pisti asked.

"Alibaba's mother passed away." Everybody had a shock look on their face. I'm going to go get him."

"Wait!" Sinbad grabbed Jafar before he ran off. I'm going with you." He then turned to the rest of his friends. You guys stay here and watch the shop." They nodded and agreed.

* * *

When they arrived at the hospital they saw the boy had been crying. Jafar didn't like that sad look on the blond's face.

"Jafar-san." Alibaba cried and hugged the older male. Jafar hugged Alibaba back and let him cry in his chest.

"It's going to be okay." He assured the boy. The boy stopped crying and Jafar realize that Alibaba had fallen asleep.

"You take him home and I'll let everybody know." Sinbad said.

"Okay."

Jafar carried the boy in his back and put him in the back seat. Sinbad sat in the passenger's seat. Jafar dropped Sinbad off at the café and Jafar drove off and took the blond to his home.

When they arrived he picked the boy up and lifted him in his arms and walked in his house and walked into his room and put him on his huge bed. Jafar put the blanket over him then wiped the boy's tears away.

"How did this happen?"

Sinbad had explained to everybody what had happened. They didn't understand how there was a smoke in the house.

"I talked the police and they said Anise did it herself."

"Why would she?" Sharrkan couldn't believe this. The person who was like a mother to them.

"I think I can understand she would do that." Masrur said. Masrur remember the time he talked to Anise and how she would always say how she feels sad that Alibaba is working so hard for her.

"We'll just have to make sure he never feels this pain again." Spartos said.

"I agree." Drakon said.

"Is Jafar with Alibaba?" Hinahoho asked.

"Yes." Sinbad answered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : My Everything**

**Pairing - Alihaku, Hakuali, other pairings.**

* * *

**Summary**

* * *

Two little boys from an enemy kingdom always played together they were the best of friends. They were like the sun and moon but the sun disappeared one night without telling the moon. 9 years the moon still thinks of the sun and one night his sister mention a boy who looks like his friend and now the moon will try anything to find the sun and ask him why he left him.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

It's been a month since Alibaba moved in with Jafar. At first it was pretty hard for the blond to get used to things, sometimes he would think about his mother and the place they once lived in. When he thought about it, he always ended up feeling depressed.

Alibaba looked out the window, the sun was out and it was shining.

"Are you up?" Alibaba walked toward his door and opened it and there stood Jafar the man he was now living with. "I'll drive you to school after Breakfast."

After living with Jafar the blond was able to attend high school like a normal teenager his age. At first he didn't want to go since Jafar would have to pay for it but the older man insisted it so he was now attending the same high school as Aladdin and Morgiana two of his best friends.

After breakfast the two got into Jafar's car. The older man had work so he decided it wouldn't be a problem to drop the blond on the way since they were heading to the same direction anyway. They arrived at Alibaba's high school and the blond got out of the car.

"Come home early since Sinbad is coming over for dinner." Jafar told the boy before he left. Alibaba could see the annoyed look on Jafar's face. The older man didn't seem to like Sinbad coming over since Sinbad came over a lot.

"Okay." Alibaba said as he said goodbye to Jafar and walked toward the entrance of his high school. Jafar still had his gaze on the blond. He did this every time that he dropped the blond off. Jafar was always worried about the boy.

When Alibaba had got inside his school Jafar started to drive away.

Class was same as ever. The class was boring since the lecture was boring. Alibaba looked out the window, he always did this. He did it without even realizing it. Morgiana and Aladdin were in the same class as him which he was glad for.

When he first attended class he was afraid since he never gone to school before. When he was young his mother and father always homeschooled him. They always had an instructor teach him things, but that was back then. But when he thought about it even if Morgiana and Aladdin weren't in his class maybe he could have been fine since everybody in the class are nice and friendly.

At noon Alibaba had lunch with Morgiana and Aladdin. They were in the rooftop the usual hangout place for the three. You could say the three were always together compared to other students.

"That class was so boring." Aladdin said as he dug into his lunch. Morgiana nodded in agreement and followed suit and ate her lunch as well.

Alibaba had his lunch in his hand. Jafar had made it for him, he didn't know when Jafar always had time to make him lunch. The blond looked up at the clear blue sky. His head was filled with the past but he wanted to forget it since he was living in the present now.

"You been living with Jafar-san for a month now." Morgiana said.

"That's right."

"How is it living with him?" Aladdin asked.

"How is it?" The question Alibaba didn't know how to answer. Jafar was like a big brother to him, it still felt strange living with another beside his own mother. Jafar isn't a bad person to live with, the older man always ask how his days are going and about school but sometimes the blond noticed Jafar's gaze but choose to ignore it. Alibaba thinks that Jafar is just worried about him that he always looks his way.

"It's not bad."

* * *

After school was finished Alibaba was going to head home in his bicycle but he remembered that Jafar had dropped him to school this morning so he didn't have his bike with him.

As Alibaba walked out the gate he saw a guy on his motorbike passing him by. The guy must of noticed him staring since he looked Alibaba's way. When he did there was a strange feeling within him. Alibaba didn't know why but he felt like he knew that guy. Alibaba wanted to speak up but he couldn't since the guy had passed him by completely but the blond never took his eyes of the scar-face boy.

"Alibaba-kun!" The blond heard his name being called. Startled he looked and saw a Jafar's Honda. Jafar had arrived and he wasn't alone. Sinbad was sitting on the passenger's seat.

"What are you doing here?" Alibaba asked as he walked to the car.

"Jafar here forgot that you didn't have your bike so we came to pick you up." Sinbad laughed.

"Get in." Jafar said. Alibaba did as he was told and went to the back seat.

In the car ride home the blond couldn't stop thinking about that guy. He felt like he knew the boy from somewhere but he couldn't think of anybody. His mind was being blocked but he knew it in his heart the boy was somebody he knew. The guy looked about the same age as him and Alibaba could sense royalty in him.

"It won't be surprising if he's a prince." He murmur.

"What did you say?" Sinbad asked.

"Nothing." Alibaba replied.

Once they got home Alibaba went to his room and changed into casual clothes.

"How was school?" Sinbad asked. Alibaba knew the man was going to ask him that since he always does and he get the same answer back.

"Same as ever so stop asking."

"I can't believe how much you have grown." Sinbad almost had tears in his eyes.

"Stop that!" Sinbad was now hugging the blond which annoyed Alibaba. Sinbad was also like a brother to Alibaba, not just him but every one of their friends were that worked in the café they run.

Just then Alibaba got a text message from Morgiana. Alibaba pulled away from Sinbad and replied to her message since he knows how she is when he doesn't reply right away.

"Who's that?" Sinbad asked.

"Morgiana, she wants to go shopping tomorrow since its Friday."

"Is it a date?" Sinbad asked. When Jafar heard that he gave Sinbad the scariest glare ever which frighten the older man.

"Jafar don't look like me like that." Sinbad whimper in fear.

"What are you talking about?" Jafar acted like nothing was wrong. "Besides I don't think Alibaba needs a relationship right now." When Jafar said that it meant that he shouldn't have any relationship at all period.

"By the way Alibaba what's that in your bag?" Sinbad pointed to his bag that was lying on the floor. The blond had forgot to take his bag to his room. The thing that Sinbad was pointing to was the letter that was sticking out in his bag.

Jafar went to Alibaba's bag and took the letter. He opened the envelope and started reading. After finishing reading the older man didn't have a good look on his face. Jafar hated these letters that the boy would get and the blond would never throw them away.

It was love letters not just from girls but boys as well. Jafar didn't think that his Alibaba was this popular among his peers and more. Every time the boy got a letter Jafar would throw them in the fire pit and burn them all.

"_Not again."_ Alibaba didn't think that Jafar needed to burn all the letters that he got. Nothing bad ever happened to him because of them.

"Alibaba-kun, remember to always give me those letters." He smiled. That smile scared the blond a bit. There was a tint of evil when he spoke those words.

"He's even scaring me." Sinbad whispered into Alibaba's ear knowing what the blond was thinking.

Alibaba could smell something good to eat and saw that food had already been cook by Jafar. The three sat around the small dining room table they had. The food was set in the middle and everybody helped themselves for their meal.

Jafar was a good cook and Alibaba loved the cooking. It's no surprise since he does work at the café making all the meals. Sinbad does to but it's mostly Jafar who does all the cooking. After moving in with Jafar the blond haven't been working at the café since Jafar thought it would be better for the blond to think more about his studies.

Alibaba didn't really care of school or anything like that. He rather work then think about his studies but he couldn't tell Jafar that. Alibaba did want to go to school so he got his wish but he wanted to help Jafar but the older man didn't allow it.

"This is so good!" Sinbad said stuffing his mouth with a spoonful of rice. Alibaba couldn't help but smile. Sinbad always made things fun around here even with the serious Jafar around.

Alibaba heard that Jafar and Sinbad have been friends since they were like thirteen. They have always been together to even start working together. They have been together the longest compare to the rest of their friends. Alibaba found all of them nice to be around, he missed working with them but he would still see them time to time.

The blond liked living with Jafar but he didn't want to stay here forever. He didn't want to burden Jafar to take care of him all his life. That's why Alibaba got a part-time job that not Jafar or anybody else knew, not even his best friends. He was sure if he told Aladdin and Morgiana they would tell the others, mostly Aladdin so he opens his mouth way too much.

"How is the food?" Jafar asked.

"It's good." Alibaba smiled.

* * *

After dinner was finished the two adult started drinking and Alibaba was underage to even drink so he just had soda while they watch some television on the big screen. The two adult started talking about nonsense that's when Alibaba decided to head to his room.

The blond lay in his bed looking up at the celling. There was nothing there but still Alibaba looked up there. His room was quiet with no noise. He couldn't even hear the two adult from the outside anymore. He loved this quietness but sometimes it's lonely when it's quiet.

"At least tomorrow is Friday." He liked the start of the weekend. He didn't have to worry about his classes or anything and just relax. He still had to go to work on Saturday but it wasn't bad since he liked working and he found a good job too.

"If Jafar found out he would probably threw a fit." Alibaba decided to worry about that when the older man actually found out. Even if he told him to quit he wouldn't since he needed to money to move out when the time comes since he didn't want to live with Jafar forever. He didn't want to be spoil all his life.

Alibaba was sure his mother and father in heaven would want him to be independent. Alibaba looked at his side table and saw something shinning. It was the necklace that he always had around him since he was little. It was precious to him since another boy had the same thing.

The blond wonder how the boy was doing. He was sure that that boy would be angry at him now. It's been years since he left without a word to him, even Alibaba would be mad but it couldn't be helped since even the blond didn't know he would never see the boy ever again.

"He's probably grown up just like me." Suddenly the image of the guy on the motorbike appeared in on the blond's head. Alibaba had a feeling that he would end up seeing him but didn't understand why he felt that way.

"I'm going to sleep and try not to think about him." He said as he drifted to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : My Everything**

**Pairing - Alihaku, Hakuali, other pairings.**

* * *

**Summary**

* * *

Two little boys from an enemy kingdom always played together they were the best of friends. They were like the sun and moon but the sun disappeared one night without telling the moon. 9 years the moon still thinks of the sun and one night his sister mention a boy who looks like his friend and now the moon will try anything to find the sun and ask him why he left him.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

It was another day at school as usual and Alibaba was in his locker since he had to put some text books away. But when he opened his locker letters had fallen out and it wasn't just one or two.

"You're attracted as ever." Aladdin teased. The blond turned to the source of voice of one of his best friend. The blond didn't even know that Aladdin had been standing there.

"Aladdin." The blond gave a small sigh then he picked all the letters in his bag. "You actually take them all."

"Well since they wrote it. It's only write to read them."

"You're weird."

Alibaba decided after Jafar burned all the letters that he was going to keep the rest safe. It was sad to see Jafar burn them all when Alibaba was sure that the people who wrote them probably had a tough time writing it.

"Are you going to that trip that we are having?" Aladdin asked.

The blond had completely forgotten about the trip since he was busy with his part-time job and everything else that was going on in his life. He had make sure to get request off the next time he went to work.

"I have to let Jafar-san know." Alibaba then realize that somebody was missing that was always near the blue-haired teen. "Where's Kouha?"

"He got a cold." Aladdin smiled, from the looks of things the teen didn't care one bit. "Serves him right."

"I don't think that's a nice thing to say." Just then Kougyoku appeared and hit the blue-haired teen on the head which the boy winced in pain.

"Kougyoku, why the hell are you here?" Aladdin didn't even pretend to hide his displeased look when he saw the pink-haired girl.

"How rude?" Kougyoku said. "I'm also a student here so I can be here." Kougyoku's expression changed when she spotted the blond. "Alibaba-chan I didn't see you because of that mop of blue hair."

"Who's the rude one?" Aladdin mumbled.

"Where Morgiana?" Alibaba asked.

"I saw her talking to one of the teachers." Kougyoku said. Kougyoku was friends to them but she was in a different class and is a princess of the Kou Empire and also her older brother Kouha is also a prince. They are both of the Ren family, a name that the blond knew well.

After school Alibaba went home but he felt like he was forgetting something important. It was in the back of his mind but he couldn't recall it. The blond was at home alone. Jafar wasn't home yet since he was still at work. Just then Alibaba's mobile rang.

"Hello."

"Alibaba you forgot you had shopping with me." The blond now remember what that he was forgetting.

"Sorry about that." Alibaba apologized. "I'll make it up to you."

"It's fine since I went with my brother." Morgiana said.

After the call ended Alibaba looked out in the window in his room. The sun was setting but his eyes weren't on the sun setting but the guy who was fixing his motorbike. Alibaba didn't think that he would see him again and so soon. Now that Alibaba had a look at the boy looked like any other guy, he looked like a nice guy but there something else there.

It looked like something was wrong with his motorbike. He was focus on fixing his bike and he didn't look anywhere else.

"Does he live around here?" Alibaba couldn't take his gaze from the guy something inside made him look at the guy with the scar-face. The scar-face boy then turned and stared right at Alibaba which scared the blond. The blond duck down and that's when he heard the front door open meaning that Jafar was home.

Alibaba ran downstairs and greeted Jafar and the man gave Alibaba a confused look.

"I thought you had plans with Morgiana today."

"I kind of forgot about it." Alibaba said scratching his right cheek.

* * *

Later around dinner Alibaba told Jafar about the school trip they were having to Osaka for about two weeks. Jafar didn't mind since it was for school. He was a bit sad that he wouldn't be able to see Alibaba for sometimes now after he would leave.

"Remember to call me." Jafar said.

"Sure." Alibaba replied.

Aladdin was in his room, he was packing up early for his school trip. He was excited that he would be going somewhere different. Tokyo was a nice place but he never left Tokyo. Suddenly Aladdin's phone rang and to be honest Aladdin rather not pick it up.

"What do you want?" Aladdin tone was voice sounded annoyed.

"That's harsh." The other person on the other sounded hurt but of course Aladdin knew he was faking it. "I just wanted hear your voice."

"Kouha when you call there isn't anything good when talking to you." Aladdin said.

"You're the same as ever." Kouha replied.

Even thou Aladdin said that they got along well since they have known each other for a long time. Kouha and Aladdin were always together. Aladdin's brother was another story he didn't like the Ren family except for his best friend. Aladdin didn't know the reason why his older brother hated royal family. Now that he recalled it Alibaba used to be part of a royal family.

"What are you thinking?" Kouha asked. "You paused in for a bit."

"I was just thinking about Alibaba."

"Oh that blondie. Is something wrong with him?"

"Seem like he's hiding something."

"Is that a surprised?" Kouha knew the moment that he met Alibaba that he had secrets. The blond doesn't talk about himself much. Kouha liked the blond and was very nice guy and all but sometimes he wished that he would tell his friends about him instead of them worry about him.

"I got to go since my brother is home now."

"Fine." Kouha said.

After the call ended Aladdin could hear his brother's footsteps going to room. Aladdin and Judal didn't get along well since they had different views on things like how Aladdin didn't mind royal people but Judal was different.

"_I wonder how he will feel when he finds out about Alibaba."_

* * *

The next day Alibaba had work at an unknown café with a bunch of handsome men. To be honest Alibaba wasn't sure if he sure work with a bunch of weird guys. They were all a couple years older than the blond but not too old like Jafar and Sinbad.

"Good morning." Alibaba called out when he enter the café. No customer were here yet since they hadn't opened it.

"Good morning." The men said in union. Alibaba never picture him working with a bunch of delinquent that used to be in some kind of gang. He didn't understand why they told him that when he got hired, it would of course scare him but Alibaba manage to stay calm but if it was anybody else he was sure they wouldn't even work with them.

"Early as ever I see." The guy with long dark hair and bit of red on top of his hair give Alibaba a smirk.

"_I hate this guy." _Alibaba wanted say that but he couldn't. This guy always made fun of Alibaba for being early and being the smartest. The blond couldn't say anything back since he was right.

"Kou don't be mean to Alibaba-kun." A guy with purple hair wearing glasses and his one eye was covered with his hair. He was what they call leader and manager. He was the kindest of everybody of the group.

"Hayden-san."

"Yea stop teasing our cute employee." A guy with messy light green hair and round glasses was the one who spoke next. The guy seemed nice and all but he also has a teasing side so Alibaba didn't feel happy to be defended by the guy.

"What are you looking at me for that for?"

"It's because Kido always teases Alibaba too so he doesn't want to feel grateful to you."

"Ayumu like your one to talk." Kid said.

Ayumu looked innocent but just like Kido said he teases Alibaba a lot. Ayumu has dirty blond hair, his bangs in front of his eyes but not so that nobody can see his eyes.

There was one more guy in the group and he seem like a nice guy as well like the others but he does the things that Alibaba hates the most. One side of his red hair is longer than the other. Alibaba can see the guy smirking at him.

"Leo-san, stop looking at me like that."

"Why would I stop?"

"_Damn him."_

* * *

The morning went morning with all the teasing for Alibaba. Sometimes the blond couldn't believe that these guys used to be in some kind of gang. It did make sense since they had some kind of tattoo mark that was the same but in different part of their bodies. And also sometimes they gave off that scary look which sometimes they would scare the customers and Alibaba had to find a way to stop them.

"Hayden-san there something I need to talk to you about."

"What is it?" Hayden asked.

"In about two weeks I have a school trip so I won't be able to work for two weeks."

"School trip?" Everybody said in union.

"You're going for two weeks." Hayden had a sad look on his face as well as the others. It couldn't be helped since they all started to care for the blond.

'I'll be back before you know it." Alibaba said.

"Where are you going?" Kou asked.

"To Osaka."

"I didn't know that high school students take trips there." Kido said. Kido didn't recall any trip when he was in high school.

"I don't remember going to any trips." Ayumu said.

"_That's because you guys all dropped out of school." _Alibaba was done his shift and changed into his casual clothes.

"See ya." Alibaba announced as he exited from the back door.

Just as Alibaba exited he got a phone call.

"Jafar-san." He said as he picked his phone up to his ear.

"I'm going to be home late can you get something to eat yourself."

"It's not problem." After the call Alibaba walked around to see where he could find something to eat. Now that Jafar mention it he was getting hungry.

"Alibaba-kun." The blond turned to the source of voice and saw Kouha standing across from him. Kouha ran toward the blond.

"Kouha-san."

"What are you doing here?" Kouha asked.

"I'm looking for something to eat since Jafar-san won't be home." Kouha suddenly got an idea.

"I know why don't go eat in one of the restaurants." He said. Being the kind guy Alibaba was he agree to Kouha.

They arrived at some restaurant that Kouha always went to.

"I thought you were sick." Alibaba said.

"I was but I'm better now seeing your cute face." Alibaba forgot that Kouha can be a flirt sometimes.

"Are you going to our school trip?" Alibaba asked.

"As much as I love to be with you and Aladdin I can't since I have to deal with my prince duties." He sighed.

"_Prince Duties?"_

"Are you going to miss not seeing me there?"

"No common." Alibaba can't believe this guy. He's a prince but he sure doesn't act like one. He's more childish then most people, then again Aladdin is a bit childish for his age as well.

The food they ordered arrived more like Kouha ordered for them. The food look like food that Alibaba had never seen or eaten before, just looking at it made the blond nervous.

"How much is this?" Alibaba asked.

"Don't worry about the small stuff?" Kouha said that but it wasn't really small stuff. After they had ate the waiter came gave them the bill which Kouha took it before Alibaba could see the bill.

"I can pay half." Alibaba said.

"It's fine since I don't think you can afford it." Kouha always had to be so direct with his words. Alibaba had a feeling that Kouha was right then everything here looks like it would cost more than Alibaba's paycheck.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : My Everything**

**Pairing - Alihaku, Hakuali, other pairings.**

* * *

**Summary**

* * *

Two little boys from an enemy kingdom always played together they were the best of friends. They were like the sun and moon but the sun disappeared one night without telling the moon. 9 years the moon still thinks of the sun and one night his sister mention a boy who looks like his friend and now the moon will try anything to find the sun and ask him why he left him.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Jafar was at the café working as usual but his mind was on Alibaba the blond would be leaving soon and it sadden him.

"We all will miss him." Sinbad knowing exactly what was wrong with Jafar spoke up. They been friends for so long that Sinbad knew how his friend was like.

"I know but I'm worried about him."

"He won't be alone Aladdin and Morgiana will be with him."

"I know." Jafar knew that Alibaba wouldn't be alone but he had this uneasy feeling.

"We need help in front." Yamuraiha ducked in to let the two know they needed help.

"Okay." Both said in union and went to help in the front. There were more customers than they had before. Their little café was starting to get famous for being so small.

Alibaba was walking down the street. He wanted to buy some snacks since he was hungry and Jafar wouldn't be home until very late. After he had bought the snacks from a close by shop.

"You cheat!" Alibaba recognized the voice. When he looked he saw Aladdin's older brother Judal and he was arguing with what looked like a shop owner.

"Judal-san what's wrong?" The raven turned to face Alibaba when he heard his name being called. Judal decided to forget the shop owner and talk to the blond.

"It's nothing. Anyway let's have some tea somewhere." Like Judal said the two found a small coffee shop and had some tea. Alibaba didn't know how he ended up having tea with Judal. The guy had totally ignored the shop owner to talk to him.

Alibaba had met Judal the same time as Aladdin or maybe before. He was working at the café with everybody when Judal come in. The blond was surprised since not many students come to the café and the raven was alone.

"What can I get you?" Alibaba asked with that smile of his. Judal couldn't help but be attracted to that smile of Alibaba's. From that day on was probably the day that the two became friends.

"What were you doing earlier?" Alibaba asked.

"I was meeting a friend but he cancelled on me." Judal said scratching his head. It seems that the raven was going avoid the subject about that shop owner no matter what. Judal didn't want the blond to know about his argument and make the boy worry.

"I'll drop you home after we are done."

"I'm not a girl. You know?"

"I know but it's getting dark and compared to me you might get into trouble."

In the end Judal walked Alibaba home even when the blond was displeased about it.

"Thank you." Alibaba said when they reached his home. Judal couldn't help how cute Alibaba looked. He tried to act cool but a blush manage to appear on his face.

"_What am I going to do with you?"_

* * *

Alibaba sat down on the couch on the living room. He then looked up at the clock on the wall and saw it was past eight and Jafar wasn't back yet which was strange since the older man always arrives home on time.

"_Maybe I should call him?" _Alibaba then dialed Jafar mobile number. It went through but he didn't pick up. Then Alibaba decided to call the café's number in which Sinbad picked up.

"Sin-san is Jafar there since he isn't home yet."

"We were so busy that he stayed later than usual." Sinbad explained. "Hold on a second."

"Jafar phone for you." Jafar took the phone from Sinbad.

"Hello."

"Jafar-san you didn't come home so I was worried." Jafar had completely forgot to let the blond know that he would be late.

"Sorry Alibaba-kun I completely forgot to let you know."

"It's fine but do you want dinner."

"I'm fine so don't stay up."

After their call Alibaba decided to eat alone. It was a bit lonely but it couldn't be help. After dinner he went up to his room. He started packing for his trip, he made sure he wouldn't forget anything. The blond was getting excited since it would be his first school trip with his classmates.

"I can't wait."

* * *

Judal had arrived home after dropping Alibaba home and saw that Aladdin was already home from his shoes being at the entrance.

"Is he asleep?" Judal walked toward his younger brother's room and saw the light was on. Judal opened the door and took a peek and saw that Aladdin was packing up.

"_Oh right he said he had that trip." _Judal didn't tell Aladdin but he also had a trip and it would be with his school but he thought it would be funny to surprise his brother. Judal then went toward his room.

When he entered his room his phone rang. Judal already knew who was calling him without looking at the caller ID.

"Hakuryuu what's up?"

"Sorry about today but I had things to do."

"No problem but you owe me." Judal laughed. Haku or known as Ren Hakuryuu is Judal's best friend. He's the fourth prince of the Kou Empire but he didn't take it seriously. Hakuryuu thinks more about freedom then being a prince and that's why Judal only like him compared to other royal.

Judal was annoyed that Hakuryuu cancelled on him but then again he met up with Alibaba so it wasn't that bad. He could still remember the blond's face. He looked so cute not to remember.

* * *

Hakuryuu was in his room. He had just ended his call with Judal his best friend. He had already packed for the trip and was looking forward for it. But then his head was filled with that blond boy that he passed by and saw staring at him. Hakuryuu was curious about the blond, there something inside saying he knew the guy but he couldn't understand why.

Hakuryuu then held onto the half-moon necklace he had around his neck. He never took it off unless he went to have a shower. It was a gift from his child hood friend that he spend a lot of time with but he disappeared which made Hakuryuu mad, the boy didn't even say goodbye to him which upset him.

All this time Hakuryuu has been searching for that prince but couldn't find him anywhere. His sister was the only one who helped look for the blond but even with her help they couldn't find him. If he did see his friend again he would ask him something that has been in his mind for all those years. "Why did you leave without telling me?"

"Hakuryuu are you still awake?" His sister's voice called from the other side.

"Yes I'm awake." Hakuei entered the room after getting a reply from Hakuryuu. When she entered she saw the usual. Hakuryuu holding onto that necklace, it became something precious to the boy. Hakuei found it strange that the boy didn't let go of it and also how he won't give up looking for his friend from back then.

Sometimes Hakuei fears for the worst and think that that friend of Hakuei is no longer with the living. But Hakuei couldn't say that since she wasn't even sure. Hakuei had the same thoughts as Hakuryuu why did the boy leave right after he had given Hakuryuu that necklace.

"What is it?" Hakuryuu asked.

"I was thinking to help you repair your bike but looks like you got it fixed yourself."

"There isn't anything that I can't do."

"_He's right but still I wanted help being a helpful older sister."_

"You're going to be away for two week, huh."

"I guess."

Her brother never did say much words compare to the others but still it was nice that he spoke one a while. Hakuei guessed that Hakuryuu only spoke more to his close friends like Judal. Speaking of the raven, Hakuei couldn't tell if the guy was a good guy or not.

Hakuei's gaze then went to tattoo on her brother's neck. Hakuei couldn't forget the time that Hakuryuu used to be in some gang with Judal no less. He was a prince but did some pretty awful things that even she wouldn't stop him from doing. She was glad that he stopped but still he still has his mean side.

"I'm going to bed." Hakuryuu said.

That meant that it was time for Hakuei leave the room. Hakuei did just that and went toward her own room.

"_If that little boy didn't leave I wonder how life would be like."_ Hakuei wondered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : My Everything**

**Pairing - Alihaku, Hakuali, other pairings.**

* * *

**Summary**

* * *

Two little boys from an enemy kingdom always played together they were the best of friends. They were like the sun and moon but the sun disappeared one night without telling the moon. 9 years the moon still thinks of the sun and one night his sister mention a boy who looks like his friend and now the moon will try anything to find the sun and ask him why he left him.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

The day of the trip happened and Alibaba couldn't believe that he was in Osaka. Aladdin looked more excited since he never been away from Tokyo. The bus stopped in front of the tradition inn in Osaka. Before they left the teacher had gave them a piece of paper with the name they were going to room with but Alibaba hadn't even looked at his yet.

"I heard that our school is having this trip with another school." Morgiana said.

"I heard that too." Aladdin said.

"Another school."

"Who are you rooming with?" Aladdin asked. Alibaba then took out the piece of paper he had put in his pocket and opened it to reveal the name.

"Hakuryuu." Alibaba spoke.

"_Is he from the other school?" _He didn't know anybody in his class or outside of class named Hakuryuu.

"He has the same name as Judal's best friend." Aladdin pointed it out.

"What if it's Judal's school that has the trip with us?"

"Don't even joke about that?" Aladdin wanted to be away from his older brother. But he was going to find out that he wouldn't be away from him.

After they arrived at the inn they were staying at the teacher had told them to go find there room. Alibaba was now alone looking for his room. He had to walk all the way to the end of the hall. There he saw his name and another name on it, the one they were talking about earlier. Alibaba had the key so he unlocked the door and walked inside. He saw another person's stuff was already there. The blond put his things in the room and headed back out.

"Alibaba!" Aladdin waved from across the hall. His voice was loud that maybe everybody could hear him.

"You don't have to yell." Alibaba said.

"He's right." Morgiana who was beside Aladdin spoke.

"Who are you rooming with?" Alibaba asked.

"I'm supposed to room with Kouha but he's not here so I'm alone." Aladdin said that but he looked really happy to room alone. "I have the room all to myself."

While the three were walking down the hall they passed another group of students but they looked at them to see who they were passing by. The blond then noticed a familiar necklace falling from one of the student's pocket. The necklace fell to the ground and the other didn't even notice.

"Wait!" Alibaba called at the two that passed them by. Alibaba bent down and picked the necklace up and he could see it was very familiar to him since it looked like the same one he gave to the boy when he was little, he also had a similar one. "You dropped this." Alibaba turned to the two.

"Judal-san." Alibaba said with a surprised look. He then realize that Judal had the same trip with them. He then turned to the person beside Judal. A boy with scar on his face. When both boys laid eyes on each other something clicked, a familiar feeling.

Alibaba got up and walked toward them. He then handed the necklace to the scar-boy. "You dropped this."

"Thank you." Hakuryuu smiled. The boy can't believe he almost lost his precious necklace. He never took it off but since he was in a rush this morning because of Judal he had put his necklace into his pant pocket. The boy kept looking at the necklace with care.

"Let me introduce you." Judal said. "This here is Ren Hakuryuu my best friend."

"You're related to Kouha and Kougyoku." Alibaba said.

"Yes in an away." Hakuryuu said. "And you are?"

"I'm Alibaba Saluja." Alibaba held his hand out to Hakuryuu and Hakuryuu took it. The two had that familiar feeling when they touched each other's hand.

"Is something wrong?" Aladdin and Morgiana had finally approached them when they realized Alibaba had stopped to talk to the two. "Why is niichan here?"

"It's because I have the same trip as you." Judal smirked. Just when Aladdin thought he would be free from being with his older brother he had to have the same trip as him.

"Aladdin I know you didn't want to be part from me." Sometimes his brother really annoyed the hell out of him.

"Hakuryuu." Alibaba said. While looking at Hakuryuu's face he realize he was the one he saw often fixing his bike.

"What is it?" Hakuryuu asked.

"Sorry I said your name suddenly. It's because I realize you're name is the same as the person I'm rooming with."

"Well I'm the only Hakuryuu so I guess we are roommates." He smiled.

* * *

Later Alibaba, Aladdin and Morgiana were having their lunch in some restaurant they found nearby. By just staring at Aladdin the blond and Morgiana could tell that Aladdin was angry.

"Are you mad about something?" Alibaba knew the answer by asked anyway.

"Why is Judal here dammit?" Aladdin complained.

"_I knew it." _Both Alibaba and Morgiana thought in union.

Suddenly Alibaba's phone rang.

"I'll be back." He said as he walked out and picked the call up.

"Jafar-san." Alibaba spoke the name of the man who had called him. He had just left and Jafar had already called him.

"You didn't call me." He said.

"Well I'm just getting settled first."

"I understand but remember to call me even if you are having fun with you class."

"I'll call." Alibaba said. "Jafar-san do you want anything as a gift."

"I don't need anything else but you."

"What are you saying?" The two started to laugh.

After their call finished Alibaba went back to where Aladdin and Morgiana were still eating their food.

"Was that Jafar-san?" Morgiana asked.

"How did you know?" Alibaba asked.

"We're not stupid since he always calls you since he worries about you too much." Aladdin said.

Aladdin and Morgiana has known Alibaba for a while now. When the blond started school Jafar would happen drop and pick the blond up. Jafar didn't allow Alibaba to go out too late or even hang out with others without his permission but Aladdin thought the trip was good for the blond, if only Jafar wouldn't have to call him.

* * *

After their meal Aladdin and Alibaba decided to walk around the area while Morgiana go hang with her own friends. But Alibaba realize that he had been walking alone for a while now. Aladdin was nowhere to be found.

"Where did Aladdin go?" Alibaba knew that Aladdin would happen disappear since it's in his nature to get distracted easily. Alibaba had a bad feeling since he didn't know this place so well and now he was alone, he could get lost.

Alibaba tried calling Aladdin's mobile but there was no answer. The blond decided to go back to the restaurant since it was nearby. The blond kept on looking at his phone hoping that Aladdin would call back when he saw so many missed call. The blond was so busy looking at his phone that he didn't noticed he bump into somebody and the blond fell onto the ground.

"Watch where you're going!" Yelled the guy that Alibaba bump into. "Are you going to pay for bumping into me?"

"Sorry." Alibaba apologized. The people here were a lot scarier than in Tokyo as well.

"You're actually pretty cute." The guy said.

"What?" _What was this guy saying?" _It was scaring the blond.

The guy started to come close to Alibaba. The blond was still on the ground, his feet wouldn't move since he was scared to. His body was shaking a bit. Alibaba would have taken care of this guy but the guy was bigger than he was and he was sure that he would be beaten if he tried to attack back.

Just then a punch landed on the guy's face and send the guy flying across the street.

"Are you okay?" Alibaba was started by the familiar face. The blond turned around and saw it was Hakuryuu the boy he had met recently.

"Hakuryuu." Alibaba said. Hakuryuu kneel down and then helped the blond up holding on Alibaba's hands. Alibaba then noticed that there were two others guys around them and it looked it they were with the guy from before that Hakuryuu sent flying.

"Do you want to die as well!" Hakuryuu glared with fire burning his eyes with a tone of voice that could kill anybody.

The two guys didn't want to die so they ran away leaving a confused Alibaba there thinking.

"Thank you." Alibaba said.

"I think we're even now." Hakuryuu smiled.

"Even?" Alibaba then recalled that he picked up his necklace.

"Alibaba!" Aladdin come running in the speed of light. "How did you end of getting lost when I was right beside you?"

"It's not my fault since you went off on your own." Boy this was embarrassing for the blond. Boys don't usually get lost and Hakuryuu was there to see this all.

"It's fine if you get lost since I will find you." Hakuryuu smiled. The two were still holding hands that they didn't noticed. Those words made the blond blush red.

Aladdin being there was getting confused.

"_What's going on here?"_ He was sure he saw hearts flying around the air around them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : My Everything**

**Pairing - Alihaku, Hakuali, other pairings.**

* * *

**safarikasolomon** \- **Thanks i'm glad to hear that.**

**NeverStory - Thanks, i thought about some things i wanted to change, there might be error but i don't have time for somebody to over-read my work.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

That evening Alibaba got a phone call from Jafar again. The blond couldn't ignore the call since it was Jafar, and he was taking care of him. Aladdin had told him that he shouldn't worry about Jafar's call since he was in a school trip and should have more fun. Aladdin was right but how could he possibly ignore Jafar's call.

The call ended and it was time for everybody to go to their room. Alibaba waved goodbye to Aladdin and Morgiana since their rooms were far away from each other. When Alibaba entered his room he felt a presence of another.

Hakuryuu had just walked out from the bath room, he didn't have a shirt on and had a towel hanging over his shoulder. Alibaba's cheek flushed pink from the sight. He always saw Jafar and Sinbad like this so why was feeling this way. He held onto his chest and try to calm himself down but no matter what he didn't his heart beating didn't stop.

"You're here." Hakuryuu said when he spotted the blond standing there staring at him. For some reason Alibaba thought that Hakuryuu looked different then when he first saw him. Alibaba's eyes then drifted to Hakuryuu's body and saw there was a tattoo there on the right side of his body, it was some tiger tattoo, when Hakuryuu turned the blond could see that the tattoo went all the way to his back side as well.

"Is something wrong?" Hakuryuu asked when he realize the blond was staring at him.

"It's nothing." The blond said. Alibaba sat on his bed and try not to look but his eyes were always on Hakuryuu and the scar-face boy noticed this and couldn't help but smirk at the sight.

"You're interesting." Hakuryuu spoke. The taller teen then walked to where Alibaba was sitting and sat right beside him. Hakuryuu's smirk didn't leave his face. "You're cute when you act like this."

"Huh?" Alibaba felt that Hakuryuu was acting a bit different than usual. Was this the same guy that he met today and the one who saved him? He was acting like a total different person right now.

Hakuryuu's hand reach to touch Alibaba's face, so smooth and soft, this feeling reminded the teen of another who was like that.

"You're similar to somebody I used to know." He said.

"_Somebody he used to know." _ Alibaba repeated the words in his head, he himself got a strange feeling when he spoke those words.

Hakuryuu let go off Alibaba and then he saw Hakuryuu take out the necklace from this morning and he put it around his neck. Alibaba took a closer look at the necklace and realize it was the same as his.

"_Is he?" _Alibaba couldn't be sure about it.

"Ne, Alibaba why don't we sleep together?" Hakuryuu's words made the blond confused and had a blush on his face.

"That's not possible." Alibaba turned to face the other way. How could he suggest something like that?

"I feel better when I sleep without somebody cute like you." Once again he smirked, he was giving Alibaba a different side to him once again.

"You're acting a bit different then you did before." Alibaba said.

"Oh didn't you know that this is the real me and before is all an act." He smiled.

"Why are you telling me this?" Alibaba asked.

"I wonder why, maybe I find you really cute and interesting." That night Hakuryuu didn't leave Alibaba's side, he didn't let the blond sleep in his own bed. Alibaba's felt awkward and he felt strange sleeping with a person he hardly knew and top it Hakuryuu came really close to him while they slept.

* * *

"Is something wrong with you?" Aladdin asked. The blue-haired boy noticed that his best friend was acting weird and his face was red for some unknown reason.

"N-Nothing is wrong!" Alibaba replied with a shout. The blond couldn't take this, this was all Hakuryuu's fault because of last night. Who suggest to sleep together? Not anybody he knew.

Alibaba and his friends were having lunch and the blond also noticed that Hakuryuu was around the area with his friends who also include Judal. His eyes always went to the taller teen. His heart was beating again.

"_What is wrong with me?" _He asked himself but he didn't get answer.

"By the way Kouha called me last night." Aladdin said. "He said there something he wanted to show us when we get back from our trip."

"I wonder what it is."

"So do I." Aladdin then realized something that he didn't think of before. "I think that Hakuryuu and Kouha are related since they are both Ren."

"He's related to Kouha." Aladdin was right they had the same last name but they looked nothing alike. "Maybe they are half siblings."

After their lunch Aladdin and Alibaba decided to go have a walk around as they did they spotted Morgiana with her friends.

Later the teacher announced to all the student not to wonder alone and always be in groups when traveling. So Alibaba, Aladdin and Morgiana decided to be in a group. It wasn't strange for them not to be together since they are always like that.

"Let's go to the museum." Alibaba was looking at the small book he had in his hand. It had all the details of shops and restaurants and more.

They went inside the museum and Alibaba loved looking and learning about the history. The blond then stopped in front of the Kingdom of Balbadd. It said that the kingdom had died down and there were no sign of the royal family or their servants left but that was far from the truth and Alibaba knew that very much.

"What would you do if you were still a prince?" Aladdin asked. There was nobody around to hear their talk beside the three.

"I would still be with him." Alibaba smiled. He could still remember those days when he was small, he loved playing with the little boy that he had become friends with.

"Who is he?" Morgiana asked.

"A very close friend I had when I was little and still a friend. But I'm sure he's angry at me for leaving without a word."

It was strange to talk about the past like this. Alibaba missed it all sneaking out to see his best friend without anybody noticing about it, it was fun but those fun didn't last.

"Look it's Hakuryuu Ren." Aladdin pointed outside and Alibaba and Morgiana saw Hakuryuu walking around with his friends.

"Judal's not with him." Aladdin wonder where he was. Alibaba noticed that Hakuryuu was about to turn so he quickly grabbed the two and hid in the corner so that they wouldn't be spotted.

"What's wrong?" One of Hakuryuu's friend asked.

"It's nothing." Hakuryuu continued to walk along with his friend.

"_He's gone."_

"_What's wrong with him?"_ Both Aladdin and Morgiana thought in union.

* * *

That evening a teacher spoke to Alibaba about the message Jafar had left him. Jafar would be away from business for some time so that by the time that Alibaba would be back the older man still wouldn't be around.

"Okay I understand." Alibaba bow to the teacher for telling him. Alibaba walked toward his room, he didn't really want to see Hakuryuu after last night. When he opened the door he saw Hakuryuu wasn't around but he was wrong when the bath room door opened and he appeared.

"You're late today." Hakuryuu said.

"I had to talk to my teacher." Alibaba answered.

"Alibaba where were you today?" Hakuryuu asked. "I was looking for you today."

"I was with my friends since we were paired up in groups."

"Your school is doing that as well."

Alibaba sat on his bed but just like before Hakuryuu sat beside him. Hakuryuu held Alibaba close to him making the boy blush red. Alibaba tried to push the boy away but Hakuryuu wouldn't allow that.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Hakuryuu was so clingy and wouldn't let Alibaba refuse him. "You shouldn't think of anything and be mine."

"Huh?"

"I've fallen in love with you Alibaba." He said. That shock the blond, why did Hakuryuu have to say that so suddenly and it didn't look like he was embarrass at all.

"_Aren't I in trouble right now?" _Hakuryuu had pushed Alibaba on the bed. But Hakuryuu didn't get to do anything when the blond's phone rang.

"_Thank god." _ Alibaba saw the display and saw Aladdin had called him.

"Tch!"

"_Did I just hear a tch?"_


End file.
